Mi primer beso en año nuevo
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Bien supongo que el titulo lo dice todo espero que les guste este fic jeje me inspire por ser año nuevo el día de hoy jaja XD Felices Fiestas!


_Hola!!! otro fic mio jeje n.n espero que les guste, la verdad este fic lo hice el año pasado pero que más da es uno por el cual me enorgullesco mucho y por una simple razón jeje por este fic tuve MUCHOS conflictos u.u creanme cuando les digo que asta por este fic tuve MUCHAS demandas, Dios! cuantas personas se me pusieron en contra u.u pero bueno...el pasado es pasado, lo que más me cuesta creer es que esas personas son mis amigas ahora XD en fin aqui esta mi Fic, espero les guste y asta luego_

Mi primer beso en año nuevo

Bueno les dire todo comenzo un dia antes de año nuevo y se supone que ese dia haces todo te preparas para antes de de que sea 1 de enero bueno nosotros no habias pensado en de que habia llegado ese dia todos estabamos normale cy y .c.b estaban como siempre jugando videojuegos ,star bueno ella cocinando su comida de tamara ,raven leyendo y yo como siempre en mi cuarto pensando pero bueno les dire que paso ese dia todos fuimos llamados a la sala por starfire y ella se acordo cuando nosotros le dijimos que era el año nuevo y ella fue la unica que se acordo ya que todos pensabamos algo diferente

Robin:star que sucede

Star:es un dia antes del famosa festividad terrícola llamada año nuevo

Cyborg: a era eso pense que era otro chico malo

Chico bestia:hoy es como se me pudo olvidar

Raven:no fuiste el unico todos lo olvidamos

Raven tenia razon nadie se acordo pero star tenia una idea de hacer una fiesta y todos estuvimos de acuerdo pero a cyborg y a chico bestia sugirieron que invitemos a los titanes este a star le gusto la idea raven y yo no estabamos encontra haci que los ibamos a invitar pero todos se preguntaban quien iria cyborg dijo que yo fuera como para representarlos pues ya que yo soy su lider y dije si pero dijo star que no vaya solo y le pidio a raven acompañarme yo pense que ella diria no pero dijo si eso fue lo mas extraño bueno los 2 estabamos en camino raven no queria volar haci que la lleve en mi moto pero veia la cara de raven de que estaba feliz por que me estba abrazando pero siempre que notaba que yo la miraba ponia su cara ceria

Robin:al fin llegamos

Raven:bueno creo que tu debes de ser quien hable yo vine solo a acompañarte

Robin:muy bien

Los 2 entramos pero no vimos a ninguno de los titanes seguimos caminando asta que notamos que habia alguien en el sofa nos acercamos mas y vimos a veloz y abeja besandose ellos nos vieron y se separaron rapido

Abeja:ROBIN!!a hola y que hacen aquí?

Robin:venimos a invitarlos a una fiesta por año nuevo diagnos les gustaria ir

Veloz:nos encantaria

Raven bien ahí los esperamos

Mientras con los titanes (los otros)

Star:chico bestia tienes ya las uvas

C.B:si aquí estan las estoy despelando

Star:cyborg como vas con la comida

Cy:bien ya voy a terminar

Star:debemos darnos prisa robin y raven ya vienen y los otros titanes tambien todo debe estar listo

Mientras mis amigos hacian todos los preparativos para la fiesta yo ,raven y los titanes este ya ibamos en camino

Ya que llegamos todo ya estaba listo y empezamos la fiesta

Hicimos un juego de que debiamos imitar a cada villano y adivinar cual era era mi turno y todos me pedian que imite a slade pero como conmigo no hay juegos con el pero vi que hasta raven lo pedia haci que lo hice y todos se reian ,haci se nos fue la noche hasta que faltaban 5 segundos para el año nuevo todos estabamos listos prendimos el televisor y esperabamos el conteo y empezo

Todos:5,4,3,2,1,FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!

Todos brindamos comimos las uvas y pedimos un deceo que es lo que se suele hacer yo no pedo nada no tenia nada que pedir vi a raven y empeze a ver que ella no le daba importacia me acerque a ella y le dije

Robin:debes pedir un deseo

Ella voltio muy asustada pero creo que por que ella no queria que viera lo que hacia que

Raven:robin si lo se pero es que digo por que lo hacen saben que no se va a cumplir

Robin:intentalo quizas si se cumpla

Ella lo hizo y yo solo me aleje ya era bastante tarde la fiesta al fin termino los titanes este regresaron a su torre yo me fui a la asotea a pensar después fui a mi habitación a buscar ropa por que me iba a meter a bañar termine de ballarme y me puse ropa comoda me fui a mi habitación y me dormi en eso hoy que se habria mi puerta no voltie esperaba a que la persona se acercara mas para sorprenderla y lo hizo en eso volteo y vi que era raven me asuste mucho al ver que era ella le pregunte que hacia aquí pero ella solo se quedaba callada ella me empuja asia la cama yo no hice nada par reaccionar

Ella se quito su capa y vi que solo tenia una bata muy pequeña yo estaba muy sorprendido por lo que hacia raven ella se me encimo encima de mi me empezo a besar yo no hize nada para detenerla ella solo me quito mi camisa y seguia besandome en eso ella al fin decidio hablar

Raven:robin yo te amo y veo que tenias razon en algo los deceos de año nuevo si se cumplen yo decie poderte besar y ya lo hize dime robin tu sientes lo mismo que yo

Y digo es cierto como no quererla es tan bonita tan como yo haci que le dije

Robin:si

en eso los 2 nos besamos

Cuando desperte pense que todo habia sido un sueño pero vi que raven estaba durmiendo junto a mi encima de mi pecho ella tambien desperto y me dijo feliz año nuevo querido robin y yo solo la vi le agarre el rostro y la bese

Fin


End file.
